Current network packet switches receive packet data from another switch or a terminal node and forward that packet to the destination terminal node or to another intermediate switch. The network packet switches predominantly use electronic input/output (I/O) connections at the packet switches. Many network packet switches are packaged in a single application specific integrated circuit (ASIC) and are thus are limited in external bandwidth by both power and pin-count limitations at the respective package.